Melindo Aradheldorion
Info Appearance He has long black hair and has light blue eyes. He wears a deep indigo long sleeved Elven shirt and a black Ethereal vest over it with golden designs. He wears black Elven trousers and black Ethereal leather boots and gloves. Around his head is a silver circlet with a Mozambique Garnet gemstone. Though he can produce his own organic Energy, the gemstone is to give him more Energy, because making Energy uses Energy... Personality Prior to his father’s death, he was quite happy this his life and enjoyed other people’s company. He loved both his parents and never disobeyed or rebelled against them. He loved being with his Aunt, Nendes, or Cousin, as he calls her, and training with her. He was cunning and sassy and enjoyed playing around. He is quite determined when it comes to difficult things and he absolutely never breaks his promises. He’s always there for people in need and is very kind to people, but he will not let that get in the way if he needs to defend himself or others. He is, in fact, very emotional and sensitive, especially when it came to his father’s death, as it was stated that he bawled like a child when he was alone in his father’s tomb. After that, he lost his sense of humor and distant himself from people. He kept a serious attitude and moved away from childlike actions. Powers Electrokinesis/Dynamokinesis He can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. He can create, shape and manipulate energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy. Energy can be transformed (converted) among a number of forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. The law of conservation of energy states that the (total) energy of a system can increase or decrease only by transferring it in or out of the system, thus the total energy of a system can be calculated by simple addition when it is composed of multiple non-interacting parts or has multiple distinct forms of energy. Common physical forms of energy include the kinetic energy of a moving object, the radiant energy carried by light and other electromagnetic radiation, and various types of potential energy such as gravitational and elastic. He can also heal himself or others by using electricity by absorbing the electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. Electricity can also provide energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health, as well as restarting the heart and repair any brain damage. He also has access to Light Electricity and Dark Electricity Manipulation. Abjuration This allows him make shields out of glyphs and heal people. Telepathy He can read another person's thoughts and communicate with them mentally. Telepathy has two common abilities or categories; Telepathic Communication, which is the ability to transmit information from one mind to another and Telepathic Perception, which is the ability to receive information from another mind knowing an opponent’s moves and attacks. Powerful Bite He has a particularly strong bite, either because of strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure or some other reason. Exactly what he can bite depends on the jaw-strength, resilience of his teeth/bite-surface and their shape. Weakness Trivia His name means: Lover of Friend; Male